Jackson's Pirate Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Morgan, family and friends help Jackson celebrate his birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Jake And The Neverland Pirates.**

**Once again, I decided to write a story about Jackson's birthday. Since he's in preschool now, I thought it would be cool to include his friends and his CSI family. And I thought it would be cool to include Nick and Sara's dogs as well. Anyway, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review.**

Jackson Sanders loved his extended family at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, he loved all his friends and teachers at preschool, and he especially loved his daddy Greg. He happily talked to his daddy on the way home about an upcoming Valentine's Day party, but he was more excited about the day after Valentine's Day - his birthday.

"Daddy, did you know dat Miss Lisa say she gunna come to my party?" Jackson asked from his car seat as Greg drove home.

"She did? Well, that's very nice of her."

Jackson giggled. "Yeah. An' I told all my friends dey can come to my party!"

Greg smiled, loving how happy and excited Jackson was about everything. "Do you want to have it in the park, or can we have the party at home?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Can we have it at home?"

"Sure, we can." After investigating murders in parks several times, Greg was happy Jackson wanted to have his party at home.

"Can we, daddy?"

"Sure! And if you still want a pirate party, Mrs. Barbara said she can help."

"Yay!" Jackson cheered. He loved Jake And The Neverland Pirates. "My friends can hunt for pirate treasure!"

Greg laughed softly. "Sure. And I'll ask her and Aunt Judy about the cake, okay?"

"Okay!" Jackson happily said as Greg pulled into their driveway. Jackson couldn't wait to help Greg and Morgan plan his birthday party.

"Daddy, is Katie going to come to my party?" Jackson adored D.B.'s granddaughter in Seattle.

"I don't know," Greg said as he tossed his keys in a bowl on a table by the door. "She might be busy with her school in Seattle. But I'm sure she'll send you something."

Jackson climbed up on the couch. "I hope she can come. Everybody's gunna be dere!"

Greg smiled at his happy son. "Did you remember to give Officer Mitchell the invitation for his granddaughter?" Jackson met the officer's granddaughter when he came to meet Conrad for lunch one day, and the two became fast friends.

"Yeah, an' Uncle Jim say he give one to Aunt Sofia." Jackson really wanted the deputy chief to come.

"And I gave one to Detective Crawford, for his little boy." A few weeks before, Greg brought Jackson to the station to meet Morgan and Conrad for lunch, and Jackson met the detective's son.

"Oh, good! Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome," Greg said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled and took out some paper and crayons from his backpack. He stopped for a moment and looked up at his father. "Daddy, can we invite mommy?"

Greg sighed quietly, knowing Jackson still loved his biological mother even if he didn't remember Riley much. Sitting next to his son, Greg put his arm around Jackson. "I think that's a great idea."

Jackson pouted slightly. "Do you think she gunna come?"

"I don't know," Greg said with a sigh. He couldn't say he hated Riley - even if she kept Jackson from Greg until he was three, she had given birth to and gave Greg full custody of his son. But Greg knew Riley hadn't spoken to Jackson since she left him, and knew Jackson was having trouble remembering her.

Setting down his crayon, Jackson looked at Greg with sad eyes. "Do you fink she'll be mad?"

Greg held Jackson's gaze. "I think she'll like it."

Jackson smiled slightly. "I don't really 'member her anymore, an' she might be mad, cause I love you more."

Looking into his son's big brown eyes that were exactly like his, Greg smiled softly. "I think she knows you're okay, and she knows I love you very, very much. And I think she knows that you are a very beautiful, strong little guy." Greg felt tears come to his eyes as Jackson smiled at him. "And I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, daddy...an' I big!" Jackson insisted with a smile. He thought for a moment and said, "I fink I send her a card. An' I tell her dat I love her, an' if she wants to, she can come to my party."

"That's a good idea," Greg said as he rubbed Jackson's back. Smiling softly, Greg said, "Jacks?"

"What, daddy?"

"I love you."

Jackson smiled wider. "I love you, too! An' I happy you my daddy!"

Feeling happy tears form, Greg hugged his son. "I'm happy you're my son, and I love you way more than you'll ever know, Jacks."

Jackson pulled away and looked at his father. "I love you way more, daddy!"

Greg smiled and kissed Jackson's forehead. "I love you. And I can't wait to spend this and all your birthdays with you."

"Me too!" Jackson said with a big smile. "An' we need to have a big cake!" He held out his arms as if he was measuring something big.

"A big cake for you and all your friends right?"

"Yeah!"

Greg smiled with love at his son. "This is going to be the best fifth birthday ever, right Jacks?"

Jackson laughed. "Yeah!"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, Extraordinary Gibblet and csinycastle85 for reviewing! Hope you and everyone like this short but sweet chapter :)!**

Jackson happily went to preschool the next day. Greg loved just watching Jackson play with his friends and look forward to his birthday. He never knew just watching his son play with his friends could make him so happy.

"Jacks, don't forget," Greg reminded him. "If your friends need directions to our house, they can ask me."

"Okay! I draw dem maps so dey can get to our house!" Jackson happily said.

Greg smiled happily. "Well, you've thought of everything, huh?"

"Yep! Cause I want my friends to come to my party!"

Jackson's friends Ben and Emma happily greeted him and his other friends. "Everybody, I want you to come to my party!"

"Cool!" Jackson's friend Avery said.

"Happy birthday, Jackson," his friend Gracie said.

Jackson happily smiled. "Thank you. I made you all in...daddy, what's dat word?"

"Invitations," Greg gently reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, dose! I made dem so you all can come to my party!"

Greg smiled as his son chatted about his upcoming party with his friends. Kneeling in front of Jackson, he said, "I've got to get to the lab, and Mrs. Barbara will pick you up, okay?"

"Okay! I see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up later this evening. And if you want, you can ask Mrs. Barbara about your cake."

Jackson's smile and eyes widened. "Can I have a chocolate cake?" His friends all agreed.

"Sounds good," Greg said with a smile. "You can ask Mrs. Barbara, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson hugged his father. "I see you later! Love you, daddy!"

"I love you," Greg said as he hugged his happy son.

Jackson's teacher called everyone to the classroom and Jackson smiled at his father. "I tell Miss Lisa we get a chocolate cake, okay?"

Greg laughed softly. "Okay. And I'll see you later. I love you, Jacks."

"I love you!" Jackson gave his father another hug and waved before rushing up to his teacher. Lisa happily greeted Jackson and welcomed him and his classmates to school.

Greg couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched Jackson happily chat and play with his friends. He knew both of them were where they belonged, and he knew Jackson would have a great birthday.

That afternoon, Greg arrived at Barbara's and found the two happily coloring Valentine cards. Jackson happily rushed to his father and laughed when Greg lifted him up in his arms.

"Daddy, I drawing Valentine cards for all my friends!"

"You are?"

"Yeah! We gunna have a Valentine party, so I made everybody Valentine cards. Come see!" He pointed to the dining room table where paper and crayons were scattered about.

Greg smiled as he looked at Jackson's drawings. "Wow! You've done a really great job, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy!"

Barbara smiled as she watched father and son. "He's so excited between Valentine's Day and his birthday. He's been working really hard on those."

Greg happily held his son as he looked over Jackson's drawings. He loved just being with his son. "These are great, Jacks. Are you going to give them to your friends?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a giggle. "We gunna have a party! An' I can give my friends all dere cards!"

"Good idea," Greg said with a nod and a smile.

Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and gathered up his drawings. Greg smiled as Barbara told him about what Jackson had done since he got out of preschool. He watched as Jackson hummed a little song to himself, loving just having his son.

"Oh, Greg," Barbara said. "I talked to Judy, and she said she can help with the cake."

"Great. Jacks said he wants a chocolate cake." Greg couldn't stop smiling at his son.

Jackson rushed up to his father. "An' Mrs. Barbara say she can help wif da treasure hunt!"

"Whoa! That sounds awesome," Greg said as he lifted his giggling son.

"An' she say it okay to have da party at our house!"

Barbara laughed softly. "I told him it's a great idea."

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. "And I'll bet you can't wait for your birthday, huh?"

"Nope!" Jackson said with a big smile.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Thanks again Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, Extraordinary Gibblet, and morgandersforever 15596 for your reviews! This chapter might be a bit sad, but hopefully you'll like it. Please read and review!**

Two days before Valentine's Day, Greg arrived at Barbara's to get Jackson. When Barbara answered, she smiled sadly at Greg.

"He's in the den," she said.

Greg knew something was wrong. "What's up?"

Barbara sighed quietly. "Maya called. She and Katie can't make it to the party."

"Oh, no," Greg said with a sigh. He knew Jackson and D.B.'s granddaughter were great friends.

"Come on." Barbara took Greg's arm and showed him to the den. There he found Jackson, curled up on the couch and holding his teddy bear, Cubby. Greg knew he'd been crying.

Greg knelt in front of his son. "Hey, Jacks," he whispered.

Jackson simply leaned forward and hugged his father. "Daddy...Katie not gunna be here for my birthday," Jackson said through his tears.

"I know," Greg said as he soothingly rubbed Jackson's back. "She's very busy in Seattle. But I know she'll be thinking about you. And you can call her and Mrs. Barbara can call her on Skype."

Jackson shook his head as more tears fell. "But I want her here!"

"Ssh," Greg said as he rubbed Jackson's back. "It's okay. And she's going to send you some big hugs."

Barbara walked up to the duo. "And Jackson? She told me she and Maya are sending you a present."

"But she not gunna be here," Jackson said as he rubbed his eyes. "Mrs. Barbara, don't you wish she was gunna be here?"

"Of course I do, honey. But I know she and her mommy and daddy are okay. And they're thinking about you and your big family here and sending lots of hugs."

Jackson rubbed his eyes. "Uncle Nicky say dat when you miss somebody, you can send dem a big hug. So I gunna send her da biggest one!"

"That's a great idea," Greg said as he hugged his son. "And you can draw her a picture and call her."

"And I'm going to visit them in a couple of weeks," Barbara said. "So I can give her some hugs and cards from you, if you want."

Jackson nodded. "Dat's a good idea, but I still wish she was here. She my friend!"

"I know," Greg said. "But she'll be thinking about you and whenever you feel a big hug, I'll bet that'll be her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think you need a big hug." Greg held his son close and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy. I glad you not far away." Jackson smiled and wrapped his arms around Greg's neck.

Greg reveled in just hugging his son. "I'm glad you're not far away, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you, too." Jackson pulled away and looked at Barbara. "Mrs. Barbara, I sorry Katie an' her mommy an' daddy live far away. But I glad you an' Charlie an' Uncle D.B. are here, an' you take good care of me."

Barbara smiled and kissed Jackson's cheek. "Thank you, honey. And I'm glad I take care of you, too."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Mrs. Barbara, when you go see Katie an' her mommy an' daddy, will you tell her dat I wish she was here an' I miss her?"

"I sure will. And I'm sure she misses you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. When I talk to her, she always wants to know how you are."

Jackson smiled softly and laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "I miss her, but I okay. I got my daddy an' family here."

Greg smiled softly. "And I'm glad I've got you, Jacks."

Barbara smiled softly. She missed her daughter and granddaughter almost as much as she missed Seattle. But she knew her husband had a great job and a wonderful team in Vegas. And she loved taking care of Jackson.

Jackson sniffed back tears and smiled at his father. "Daddy, can we call Katie when we get home?"

Greg smiled softly. "Sure. She'll probably be home from school."

"Good. I wanna tell her about my pirate party."

"And Judy and I will take care of the cake," Barbara said. "And your daddy and I will take lots of pictures."

"Yeah," Greg added. "And your friends from preschool will be there, and all your aunts and uncles from the lab. Uncle Nicky said he might even bring Sam."

Jackson's eyes brightened. "He might? Yay!"

Greg smiled and brushed away Jackson's tears. "And your grandparents will be there too."

Barbara took a tissue and gently wiped Jackson's face. "And I know Katie wants you to be happy and have fun at your party, sweetie."

Jackson sniffed and smiled softly. "Yeah?" Barbara nodded. "I gunna miss her, dough."

"I know, honey. And she's going to miss you." Barbara smiled at the sweet little boy.

Greg rubbed Jackson's back. "And you can send her hugs whenever you miss her."

Jackson smiled and hugged himself. "I send her a big hug right now!"

Barbara and Greg smiled. "I'll bet she feels that," Barbara said.

"I hope so, cause I miss her so much!" Jackson smiled at his father. "An' I glad you not far away, daddy. You da bestest!"

Greg smiled and hugged Jackson. "I'm glad you're here too, Jacks. I love you."

"Love you, daddy."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just own Jackson, not CSI.**

**If there were any problems with the new chapter yesterday, I do apologize. I am very thankful so many of you love Jackson and are reading!**

**Big thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing. Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, morgandersforever 15596 and Extraordinary Gibblet, thank you for your reviews! Hope you and everyone enjoy this chapter!**

Greg decided to bring Jackson to the lab, hoping seeing Morgan and all his aunts and uncles would cheer him up. He hated that Kaitlyn couldn't come to his birthday party almost as much as Jackson did. But they knew Jackson would have a great birthday.

When they arrived, Jackson wanted to see D.B. The supervisor met them in his office. "Hey."

Jackson sadly looked at D.B. "Uncle D.B., Katie not gunna come to my party."

"I know. Barbara called and told me. I'm sorry, Jackson."

"Don't you want her to come back?" Jackson innocently asked.

"Of course I do! But I know she's doing okay, and her mommy and daddy are okay. And we're all doing good here."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, we are. But I still wish Katie could come."

D.B. softly smiled as Greg knelt beside Jackson and rubbed his shoulder. "I do too," Greg said. "But she knows you're going to have a great birthday."

"Yeah," D.B. agreed. "Your daddy and Mrs. Barbara tell me you're going to have a pirate adventure."

Jackson smiled slightly. "Yeah! An' all my friends from preschool are coming, an' we gunna look for pirate treasure in da backyard!"

"Yeah," Greg added. "And Mrs. Barbara and Aunt Judy are fixing so much food."

"Yeah," Jackson said as his smile grew a little wider. "An' all my family gunna be dere!"

"Whoa!" D.B. said with a big smile. "That sounds like a fun party. I'm so glad you invited me."

Jackson stood and hugged D.B. "I glad too. An' I glad you in Vegas an' are coming to my party!"

"Me too," D.B. said with a warm smile.

Greg smiled as he watched his son and his boss. He loved just being with Jackson, and wanted him to have a great birthday.

Jackson smiled up at D.B. "An' I glad you my daddy's boss an' you keep a good eye on him."

Greg and D.B. both laughed softly. "Well, I'll tell you something," D.B. told Jackson. "Your daddy and mama and all your CSI family are great people. And he loves you very, very much."

"I love you, Jacks," Greg said.

Jackson smiled at his father. "I love you. An' I glad I here wif you an' my family!"

Greg smiled warmly at his beautiful son. "I am so glad you're my son."

Morgan walked in and smiled when she saw everyone. Jackson smiled when he looked up and saw her. "Mama!"

"Hey, sweet pea!" Morgan knelt and smiled as Jackson rushed into her arms.

"Mama, Katie not gunna come to my party," Jackson said when he pulled away.

"Oh, sweetie," Morgan said. "I'm so sorry. But you're going to have a great party. Your aunts and uncles from the lab are all coming. And your nana and papa should be here tomorrow."

Jackson smiled. "Oh, yeah! Nana an' papa are gunna be here!"

"Yeah, and all your friends from preschool will be there."

"And mama and I will be there too," Greg assured him. "And we are so happy we get to spend all your birthdays with you."

Jackson smiled at his father. "I happy too. I sorry Katie not coming, but I still happy."

Morgan hugged the sweet little boy. "Good. I just came to give your Uncle D.B. some paperwork."

"Thank you," D.B. said as he took the folder from Morgan. Looking at Jackson, he said, "Why don't you and your dad have some chocolate milk in the break room before he has to go out on a case?"

"That's a good idea," Greg said. He smiled as Jackson leaned into his arms. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too," Jackson said with a soft smile.

Jackson loved seeing all his aunts and uncles at the lab, and everyone looked forward to his birthday party. After some chocolate milk and cookies in the break room, Jackson played with Greg and Morgan before they had to go to a scene. D.B. let Jackson sleep on the couch in his office while he and everyone worked. Greg had to smile when he saw Jackson snoozing away on his boss' couch. He carefully picked up Jackson and the little boy stirred slightly.

"Mm...daddy, it da morning?"

"Yeah, but it's not quite time for you to get up. But we're going to go home so you can get all your stuff for school and get some breakfast."

Jackson tightened his arms around Greg. "I made my friends cards, so dey know to come to my party."

"Mm-hmm. Did you remember their Valentine cards?" Greg knew Jackson's preschool class was having a Valentine's Day party.

"Yeah, dey in my backpack."

Greg smiled and rubbed Jackson's back soothingly. "Okay, we'll double check everything at home. And your nana and papa called."

Jackson pulled away. "Yeah?"

Greg smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're going to see you when you get out of preschool today."

"Dey here?" Jackson asked with a sleepy smile.

"Yes, they are. And they can't wait to see you."

For a little boy, Jackson had a huge smile. "Yay! Nana an' papa are here!"

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "They sure are. And we'll pick you up from preschool today."

Jackson hugged Greg. "I glad nana an' papa an' you are here, daddy! I gunna have a great birfday!"

"You sure are," Greg said as he hugged his son. "Happy birthday, Jacks."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, thank you Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, morgandersforever 15596, and Extraordinary Gibblet for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Jackson's Valentine's Day party...and a special card from someone!**

Jackson loved his Valentine's party with his preschool friends. They had cookies and Valentine's cards, and Jackson loved playing with all his friends. And the children loved the homemade cards Jackson made for them.

When Greg arrived to pick Jackson up, he smiled when he saw Jackson chatting and laughing with all his friends.

Jackson looked over and smiled when he saw his father. "Hi, daddy!"

Greg knelt next to Jackson and hugged him. "Hi. You look like you're having a great party."

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. "I had cupcakes an' cookies an' fruit punch! An' my friends gave me so many Valentines!" He happily showed his father all the cards he'd gotten.

"Wow! Looks like you've got some great friends, Jacks."

"Yeah! An' dey gunna come to my party!"

Jackson's friend Gracie came and hugged Jackson. "Thank you for my card!"

"You welcome! An' thank you for mine. I love cars!" Jackson showed Greg the card with the classic car on it. "See, daddy?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Mr. Sanders," Gracie said with a smile.

"Hi, Gracie. Did you guys have a good day?"

"Yeah! Jackson made me a card with a pony! I love ponies!"

Jackson smiled. "I glad you like your card. Are you coming to my party?"

"Yeah! My mommy say she'll bring me, and I've got you a present!"

Jackson's eyes brightened. "Ooh! What?"

Greg laughed softly. "You'll see it tomorrow, Jacks."

"Yeah," Gracie said. "You gotta wait til tomorrow!"

Jackson giggled. "I so glad you coming. Daddy, all my friends say dey gunna come!"

"I know, and you're family's going to be there, too. How about that?"

"Yeah!"

As they were about to leave, Jackson pulled a drawing from his backpack. "Daddy, I made you a Valentine, too!"

Greg smiled softly. "You did?"

"Uh-huh. It cause you my daddy, an' I love you."

Greg smiled as he looked at the colors and shapes Jackson drew for him. To him, it was more beautiful than any painting in any museum. "Thank you, Jacks. This is really great."

Jackson smiled, happy his father liked his drawing. "Thank you! An' I made one for mama, too! I give it to her when we get home."

Greg and Jackson happily chatted about their day as they pulled into the driveway. Jackson couldn't wait for his friends and family to come to his birthday party. He was chatting with his daddy when Greg pointed to their front porch. Jackson looked and smiled widely when he saw his grandparents. "Nana! Papa!" He rushed up the porch into Daniel's arms.

"Hey, Jackson!" Daniel said as he lifted the happy child.

Marina hugged her husband and grandson. "Hey, sweetheart!"

Greg reveled in seeing his parents and son. "Hey, guys," he said as he approached the happy three.

"Daddy, dey here! I so happy you here!" Jackson hugged his grandparents and smiled at his father.

"Of course we are, kjæreste," Marina said as she kissed Jackson's cheek.

"Yeah," Daniel added. "We weren't about to miss your birthday!"

Jackson's smile could rival all the neon lights of Vegas. "I so happy you here! An' my friends will be here, too!"

Greg smiled as he ushered everyone inside. "Jacks, why don't you show them your Valentines?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson squirmed out of Daniel's arms and took his backpack from Greg. "My friends gave me some great cards!"

Marina and Daniel smiled. "Wow!" Daniel said as Jackson took out all his cards. "Looks like you've got some really great friends."

"Yeah! An' I had cupcakes in preschool!"

"Wow!" Marina said with a warm smile. "Sounds like a wonderful day...but it's not over." She smiled at Daniel and took a small teddy bear out of her purse.

Jackson smiled. "Wow! Cool! Thank you!" He gave his new toy a hug.

Greg smiled as he went through the mail and noticed a card with a Chicago postmark. He stopped, thinking of the woman who gave birth to his son.

Daniel and Marina noticed Greg get quiet. "Greg?" Daniel asked.

Taking a deep breath, Greg said, "Jacks, it looks like you got a card from mommy."

Jackson curiously looked at his father. "I did?"

Greg nodded and handed Jackson the envelope. Jackson ripped it open and pulled out the card. "Daddy, lookit! It a kitty!" He happily opened the card and read what he could. Following the words with his finger, he read, "Dis kitty is just for you. I love you, an' happy birthday."

Greg breathed deeply and smiled as Jackson showed him the card. "And she says she loves you," Greg said as he showed Jackson the note written on the inside of the card. "She loves you and hopes you're having a happy Valentine's Day and knows you'll have a great birthday."

Jackson laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "Dat's good. I gunna have a great party."

As his parents watched with concern, Greg hugged his son close. "You're going to have a great party and a great birthday. I love you, Jacks."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, too, daddy."

Greg knew something was bothering Jackson. "You wish your mommy were here?"

Jackson shrugged. "Sometimes I do, but I don't really member her anymore. An' I love you more, daddy."

"You do?"

"Yeah, cause you take care of me an' love me. Even if I don't finish my broccoli an' spill milk all over da table, you love me."

Greg couldn't help but smile. "I do. I love you way more than you'll ever know, and I am so glad you're my son." Jackson smiled as Greg kissed his cheek.

Marina and Daniel smiled. "And we love you," Daniel said. Marina added, "We do."

Jackson smiled at everyone. "I glad I got daddy an' my family!"

"I'm glad I've got you," Greg said honestly as he lifted his smiling son into his arms. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too!"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Nlambert99, Lil Badger 101, Extraordinary Gibblet, csinycastle85, and morgandersforever 15596 for the great reviews! Hope you and everyone enjoy this chapter!**

**I may someday write a story where Riley and Jackson meet again, but I like the little family Greg, Morgan and Jackson are now :). And this chapter has a sweet family moment with Jackson and his grandparents. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Jackson enjoyed dinner with his grandparents, Greg and Morgan, and was so excited about his birthday party. He was so thrilled his friends from preschool were coming, along with his extended family from the lab.

"Nana an' papa, did you know dat my friends are gunna look for pirate treasure?" Jackson asked as he sipped his chocolate milk.

"I know," Marina said. "That is so wonderful, honey."

"And we've got to have chocolate cake, right?" Daniel asked with a wink to his grandson.

"Yes! An' we gunna have fun!"

Greg couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his son with his family. He never imagined he'd be so happy just enjoying dinner with people he loved. "You're going to have a great party, Jacks."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah!"

"Oh, guys," Morgan said. "I almost forgot, Catherine called. She and her mom and daughter will be there."

Jackson smiled. "Yay!" He'd met Greg's former boss at his last birthday party, and quickly grew to love her and her family.

"Wonderful," Marina added. "Will your father be there, Morgan?" Greg's parents thought well of Morgan's father.

"Oh, of course."

"That's great," Daniel said with a warm smile.

After dinner, Greg and Morgan left for work while Jackson stayed with Marina and Daniel. The little boy loved being with his grandparents, and was so excited about his birthday.

"Yo-ho!" Jackson shouted as he showed his grandparents the toys he got for Christmas.

"My goodness," Marina said with a warm smile. "You are going to have a great party!"

"And you've got a lot of people who care about you," Daniel added.

Jackson smiled. "I got a great family, an' I love dem all an' I love my friends!"

After his bath, Daniel and Marina helped Jackson get ready for bed. Jackson just wanted to stay up and visit with his grandparents.

"Nana an' papa, did you know dat I invited my mommy to come to my party?" Jackson asked as he crawled into bed.

Daniel and Marina shared a sad smile. "That's very nice of you," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "But she not gunna come."

Marina sat next to Jackson. "I'm sorry, kjæreste. But you've got your daddy, and Morgan, and your papa and me and so many people who do love you."

"Yeah," Daniel added.

Jackson smiled softly and thought for a moment. "I fink mommy loves me, cause she sent me a card for my birthday. But I love daddy more, an' he loves me."

"Yes, he does," Daniel said as Marina hugged Jackson close. "We all do," she added.

"Mommy knew daddy loves me an' takes good care of me, so she brought me home. An' I have da bestest daddy...but sometimes I miss her."

Neither Daniel nor Marina might ever understand why their grandson was kept from Greg until he was three, but they knew Riley did the right thing in giving Jackson to Greg. And they knew Jackson would always have a special place for her in his heart.

"My kjæreste," Marina said. "When you start feeling sad, you remember your daddy loves you very, very much. And he always will."

Jackson smiled at his grandmother. "Daddy loves me. He always say I his best gift ever, an' he always gives me da biggest hugs!"

"As big as this?" Daniel asked as he held his arms open wide.

Jackson shook his head and giggled. "Bigger, papa! An' he always knows what to do!"

Daniel and Marina smiled warmly. "That's because he loves you so much," Daniel said.

"And so do we," Marina said as she kissed Jackson's cheek.

"I love you," Jackson said with a warm smile as he hugged his grandparents. He didn't know why his biological mom left him with babysitters and then left him without saying goodbye. All he knew was he loved his father and Greg loved him, and they and Morgan were a loving family.

As they tucked Jackson in bed, Marina and Daniel smiled warmly, loving their grandson.

"You know, we love you," Daniel said. "And so does Morgan and your daddy."

"I know," Jackson said. "An' I fink mommy knows dat my daddy an' mama are da bestest, so she okay."

"That's very nice," Marina said. "And you are loved so very much."

Jackson smiled. "Daddy an' mama say dey love me more dan all da toy cars an' chocolate milk in da whole world!"

"Wow!" Daniel said as Marina laughed softly.

"An' I love dem!" Jackson said. "I love you, too!"

Daniel and Marina hugged their grandson and kissed his cheeks. "We love you," they said in unison.

Early the next morning, Jackson was still sleeping when Greg and Morgan returned home. Morgan and Greg smiled when they saw Jackson peacefully sleeping.

Greg smiled softly as he walked over and kissed his sleeping son's forehead. The little boy slept soundly as his parents watched him sleep. Greg never knew one little boy could make him so happy.

Morgan quietly wrapped her arms around Greg's waist and both smiled as they watched their son. "He's so beautiful," Morgan whispered. She might not have given birth to him, but Jackson was her son.

Greg smiled, reveling in having his family. Morgan leaned down and kissed Jackson's forehead. "Love you, sweet pea," she whispered. She smiled at Greg and left to get a shower.

Greg stayed and watched his son sleep, just marveling at his little boy. He sat on the bed and just watched his son, just loving having Jackson there.

"Happy birthday, Jacks," Greg whispered as he kissed Jackson's forehead. "Love you."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own.**

**Thank you Extraordinary Gibblet, Lil Badger 101, morgandersforever 15596, csinycastle85, and everyone for your reviews!**

**Another short but sweet chapter I hope you enjoy :)**

Greg and Morgan were sleeping soundly when Jackson opened their bedroom door. He smiled when he saw his parents. Jackson crept into the room and crawled onto the bed. Morgan stirred slightly and smiled sleepily at her son. "Hey, sweet pea."

"Hi, mama. Daddy still sleeping?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, he's still sleeping." She yawned widely.

Jackson smiled and leaned over his father. Morgan smiled softly as she watched Jackson, thinking he would quietly wake his father. Instead, Jackson got right up to Greg's ear and shouted, "Good morning, daddy!"

Greg's eyes shot open and he rolled over onto his back. He smiled sleepily when he saw his son leaning over him with a big smile. "Oh...good morning, Jacks."

Morgan had to laugh when she saw her husband drowsily wake up with Jackson giggling softly between them.

"It today, daddy!" Jackson said. "You gotta get up!"

Looking at his happy son, Greg knew he was truly blessed. "It's today, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Greg smiled. "It sure is. Happy birthday, Jacks." Greg pulled his giggling son into a hug, tickling his ribs as Morgan smiled lovingly at her family.

"Hey," Greg said to his son. "Happy birthday."

Jackson smiled widely. "Thank you, daddy! I love you!"

"I love you," Greg said as he hugged his son.

Jackson reached over and took Morgan's hand. "We love mama, too!"

"Aw, I love you," Morgan said as she softly kissed Greg. "Happy birthday, sweet pea."

"We love you," Greg said as he kissed Jackson's cheek.

"Thank you," Jackson said as he took Greg and Morgan's hands. "Now let's go!"

Greg laughed softly. "You want to get your pirate party started, Jacks?"

"Yeah!" Jackson shouted.

"Guys! Breakfast!" Marina shouted from the kitchen.

"Come on, daddy! Come on, mama!" Jackson tugged their hands. "We gotta get breakfast so we can have my party!"

Morgan and Greg yawned as they got out of bed. "I'm going to get a shower," Morgan said. "Then daddy can get his shower, and we can get ready for the party."

Jackson couldn't stop smiling. "Okay, but you gotta hurry up! It today!"

Greg smiled as he lifted his excited son in his arms. "It sure is. I love you, Jacks."

"I love you!" Jackson said as he hugged his father.

Morgan got her shower and father and son went to the breakfast table. Daniel and Marina smiled warmly when they saw their son and grandson. "Happy birthday!" Jackson's grandparents said in unison.

"Thank you!" Jackson said as he squirmed out of Greg's arms. He gazed at the food his grandparents prepared for breakfast. "Ooh!"

"We've made your favorite," Marina said as Greg and Jackson sat down. "Blueberry pancakes, toast, some fresh fruit."

Daniel gave Greg a cup of coffee. "We've got to have a good breakfast, right Jackson?"

"Right!"

Greg couldn't stop smiling at his beautiful son, happily chatting and eating breakfast. Jackson was truly the most important, most beautiful gift he'd ever gotten.

"Daddy, will Aunt Catrin an' her family be here?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of toast.

"Yep. She called just before we went to work last night and said they'd be here."

"An' all my friends from preschool will be here!" Jackson couldn't stop smiling.

Morgan walked in and smiled when she saw her family enjoying breakfast. "And your Papa Eckie will be here too, sweet pea."

"Oh, good," Marina said with a warm smile. She and Daniel thought very well of Morgan's father.

Greg sipped his coffee as he stood and kissed Jackson's head. "You are going to have a great party, Jacks."

"Yeah! 'Specially since you an' mama an' nana an' papa are here!"

Everyone smiled, but none wider than Greg. "I love you, Jacks."

Jackson hugged his father and smiled. "I love you!" As Greg took his coffee cup to the kitchen, Jackson asked, "You gunna get ready, daddy?"

"Yep," Greg replied with a soft laugh. "I'm going to get a shower and pretty soon, Mrs. Barbara and Aunt Judy will be here with the food."

"Good," Jackson said with a warm smile. "Den we can have my party!"

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I have no idea if Detective Crawford or Officer Mitchell have any children or grandchildren, but I thought it would be cool to have them in this story, since I see them so much on the show. :)**

**Big thanks again to Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, morgandersforever 15596, Extraordinary Gibblet, and everyone for the reviews!**

**Another short but sweet chapter! Thank you again for all the sweet reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

After breakfast, Barbara, D.B., and Charlie brought by some of the food and helped Greg and Morgan set up the backyard. Jackson happily rushed to them and introduced Charlie to his grandparents.

"I met them last year," Charlie reminded Jackson with a soft laugh. Greg's parents thought very well of D.B. and his family.

"An' Charlie, I been practicing basketball," Jackson proudly told him.

"You have? Did you get that free throw I showed you?"

"Yeah! An' it went in da basket!"

Al and Judy came by with the rest of the food and cake. Jackson gazed at the food, so excited for his party.

Soon, some of Jackson's friends from preschool arrived, and he happily greeted them and introduced them to his grandparents. "Welcome to my pirate party!"

Conrad arrived, and Jackson happily rushed to his adopted grandfather. "Papa Eckie! You here!"

"Yeah," Conrad said with a warm smile. He handed Jackson a gift bag. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" Jackson took Conrad's hand and pulled him to his friends gathered in the backyard. "I want you to meet my friends!"

Morgan had to smile when she saw Jackson and her father. She had to admit, she loved seeing him as the doting grandpa.

Nick and Sara arrived with Sam and Hank, and the dogs happily got tummy rubs from Jackson and the children. "I glad you brought dem," Jackson explained to his aunt and uncle. "Cause dey good at digging, an' we got pirate treasure!"

Nick, Sara and Greg laughed as other guests arrived. The children cooed over Super Dave and Amy's baby son, Joshua, and Marina and Daniel loved seeing them again. Hodges, Henry, Mandy, and Finn arrived and greeted Jackson and his friends.

Catherine, Lindsey and her mother Lily arrived and Jackson rushed up to hug them. Lindsey babysat Jackson before, and he loved seeing her and Catherine again.

Jim arrived with Sofia and greeted Greg's parents. They knew of the sting operation involving Jim's daughter, but the detective assured Morgan and Greg that he didn't blame Morgan. And Jackson helped everyone heal and get back to some form of normal.

Detective Crawford arrived with his son Lucas, Officer Mitchell came with his granddaughter Nora. Tina and Eli arrived, and Jackson's friend Kara from the playground arrived with her mother Leslie. When all the children and Miss Lisa arrived, Greg and Morgan called them to the backyard for a treasure hunt.

"Mr. Sanders, can da doggies help us dig?" Jackson's friend Ben asked.

"Sure," Greg said with a soft laugh. The children happily began hunting for their treasure as their parents and Jackson's extended family watched them play.

"Here one!" Jackson said as he picked up a chocolate coin with a gold wrapper. When he saw his friend Emma looking close by, he gave her the chocolate coin. "Here, you help me find dis!"

"Thank you!" Emma said with a big smile.

All the children found coins and toy jewelry as they searched the yard. Jackson loved being with his friends. When all the toys and chocolate coins were found, everyone gathered in the house for birthday cake.

Jackson climbed onto a chair and gazed at his cake. "Ooh! Lookit!"

Greg and everyone smiled when they saw the Jackson and the children eyeing the chocolate cake. Hugging his son, Greg asked, "You ready to light the candles?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan lit the candles and everyone gathered round to sing "happy birthday." Jackson was so excited, he practically jumped up and down. "Everybody ready?" he happily asked.

Everyone sang "Happy birthday to you," and Jackson smiled widely. By the time they got to the last verse, Jackson took a big breath and blew out his candles. Everyone cheered, but none more than Greg.

"Daddy, I did it!" Jackson happily said.

"Yeah!" Greg hugged his son. "Happy birthday, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy!"

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or any brand names mentioned. **

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone :)**

**Not as big as my story about Jackson's fourth birthday, but I hope you all enjoy! Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing! Lil Badger 101, morgandersforever 15596, Extraordinary Gibblet, csinycastle85, ElislinCSI, and everyone, thank you! Hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

Jackson and all the children got their cake and gathered in the living room with the grown-ups, happy and chatting. Greg loved seeing his son so happy and having everyone together. "Jacks, do you like your cake?"

"It good," Jackson mumbled with a big bite in his mouth. He smiled at Barbara. "Thank you for my cake, Mrs. Barbara!"

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Barbara said as she joined D.B. in the living room.

Jackson happily ate his cake and visited with his friends and family. He loved seeing everyone, but still wondered what his presents were. "Daddy, can we open da presents?"

Greg smiled. "Have you finished your cake?"

"Yep! An' everyone got a piece of my cake! An' Aunt Judy an' Mrs. Barbara made very good food!" The children thanked Greg, Barbara and Judy for the food.

"Thank you," Judy and Barbara said.

Morgan and Marina sat next to the big pile of gifts and began passing them to Jackson.

"This is from Uncle Super Dave and Amy," Morgan said as she handed Jackson a gift.

"Joshua too?" Jackson asked. Amy and Dave smiled and nodded. Jackson happily opened the gift to find some toy cars. "Whoa! I don't have dese yet! Thank you!"

Morgan handed him a small envelope. "This is from Aunt Sofia."

"I didn't know what else to get him," Sofia said with a warm smile.

"Cool!" Jackson said when he saw the gift card to Toys R Us. "Dis is great!"

Since Jackson had a pirate-themed party, he got several gifts with Jake And The Neverland Pirates. He got DVDs, a toy sword, and several action figures and other toys. Nick gave him a small treasure chest, and told Jackson he could keep his gold doubloons in it. He also got several other toys, art supplies and gift cards, which he loved.

"All right," Daniel said. "I think you need to open your gift from your nana and me."

Jackson looked around the room. "Where is it papa?"

Marina and Daniel simply smiled and pointed to Jackson's room. Jackson ran in and gasped softly when he saw the play tent set up. "Wow! My own 'splorer tent!" He ran in and looked it over with a big smile. "Dis is da coolest! Thank you nana an' papa!"

Greg and Morgan smiled as Jackson and his friends gathered in the tent. Morgan smiled and said, "Your birthday's not over yet, honey."

Jackson looked to his bed and smiled when he saw the toy telescope. "Cool! Dat's just like Jake's!"

"You like it?" Greg asked.

"Yeah!"

Greg smiled as he watched Jackson inspect the toy. "And look," Greg said as he pointed to another gift on Jackson's nightstand. Jackson eagerly opened it up and smiled when he saw the science kit. "Wow! Dis is awesome, daddy!"

"That is just like the one your great-grandfather gave me when I was your age," Greg said. "And that helped me become a scientist."

Jackson smiled at his father. "An' you a great scientist, daddy! Thank you!" Jackson hugged his father.

"Thank your mama, too," Greg said. "She helped me find it."

"Mama, you an' daddy are da bestest!" Jackson said as he hugged Morgan. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, sweet pea." Morgan hugged Jackson close and Greg reveled in just being with his family.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Last chapter! Thank you everyone for following and reviewing! More Jackson stories are on the way!**

Jackson and his friends spent the afternoon playing and laughing. Everyone enjoyed visiting with each other, but soon the children and their parents began to leave. Jackson hugged all his friends and gave them bags with chocolate coins and small toys, thanking them for coming to his birthday party.

Marina began to clean up, but Conrad asked her to sit down. "You and Daniel just got here yesterday," he explained to Greg's parents. "I'll help Morgan with this, you just spend time with your grandson." Marina and Daniel smiled and thanked him as Jackson showed them his presents.

Greg reveled in just watching his son with all his friends and family. He loved seeing his son so happy, and happily looked over Jackson's presents with his grandparents.

"Daddy, look!" Jackson said as he showed Greg the toy car Jim gave him. "It a classic!"

"Whoa, cool," Greg said as Jackson showed him the toy.

"Yeah! An' Uncle Jim say he gunna take me for a ride in a real one someday!"

Greg smiled, so thankful Jim was still part of his family after everything that happened with Morgan.

Jackson held up the toy bird Sara gave him. "Dis not Skully, but he look a lot like him. I think I call him Tweeter!"

"That's a good name for him," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah. An' lookit!" Jackson showed Greg a gift card. "I got dis from Nanita an' Papa Jerry!" When Morgan adopted Jackson, her mom Anita told him he could call her "grandmother." But Jackson already called Greg's mom "nana", so he combined "nana" with her first name, and she'd been "Nanita" to him ever since.

"Cool," Greg said with a warm smile. "Looks like we're going to have to go shopping in a few days, huh?"

Jackson giggled. "Yeah. An' dey say dey gunna come visit soon!"

Greg smiled, knowing Morgan's parents were coming for her birthday. "Yeah, and they can't wait to see you." He tickled his giggling son's ribs.

Jackson smiled and hugged his father. "Yeah! I miss dem too! But I glad you an' mama an' nana an' papa an' Papa Eckie are here!"

"I'm glad too," Greg said, reveling in holding Jackson close. "Did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah! I wish Katie could have come, but I glad everybody was here! An' we had lots of pirate treasure!"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, you got quite a haul, Jacks."

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he and Greg looked over his presents. "An' nana an' papa say dey gunna get me a big telescope someday, so I can look at all da stars! Mama an' me put some in my room, but dese are da ones dat are outside."

"Oh, I see," Greg said with a warm smile. "You know, your great-grandpa Olaf had a telescope. And he showed me how to find different stars and planets."

"Cool!'

Jackson wanted to stay awake and play with all his new toys, but Greg knew he was getting tired. He and Jackson set up some pillows and blankets in his play tent and looked at some paper stars Morgan hung in the room. "Daddy, even dough mommy not here, I fink she wished me a happy birthday."

Greg smiled softly at his son. "You do?"

"Yeah, cause I felt her give me a hug. Katie sent me hugs, but I fink mommy sent me one, too."

As much as Greg wished he could've been there for Jackson from the beginning, he knew every day with him was a gift and Jackson would always love his mommy. "I think she sent you a big one, and she's happy you had such a great birthday."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah...but I fink she knows I love you more, daddy."

Greg smiled as Jackson snuggled up to him. "You do?"

"Yeah," Jackson said with a yawn. "I have my family here, an' you always know what to do, an' you take care of me an' give me da biggest, bestest hugs."

"I do," Greg said with a soft smile. "I love you so much, Jacks."

"I love you, daddy."

Greg smiled softly as Jackson dozed off to sleep. He and Jackson knew every day was a gift, and Greg loved Jackson more than he ever thought he could love anyone. Watching his son sleep with a soft smile on his face, Greg felt more blessed than he ever knew he could.

Gently running his hand through his sleeping son's red hair, Greg smiled and whispered, "Happy birthday, Jacks."

**The End.**


End file.
